A Furry Mutation
by siranoxglitch
Summary: In order to help him bear a child, Charles undergoes a process of turning into a large cat. Yet there are complications. Warning: Mpreg


"You're ridiculous," Erik remarked, glancing at Charles up and down with playful eyes.

Charles merely cuddled up closer to Erik and mewed. A new layer of fur had grown on him, thicker than the night before, but not so that his human features were lost in anthropomorphic felinity. He was still very recognizable. His cat ears twitched up to Erik's cheek.

What's more, the feline Charles didn't mind his growing baby bulge, whereas the normal Charles would at least be more concerned over the fact that he was pregnant. The furry him paid no mind and just thirstily soaked the attention from his lover and everyone else who gave it to him.

Erik touched Charles' swollen belly, and Charles licked his hand.

"Do you even have any idea what's going on?" Erik smirked, rubbing his tummy.

His lover sweetly looked at Erik, then spoke perfect English in his usual voice. "Of course I do. Just because I'm also a cat doesn't mean I don't know that I'm male and having children." He placed a furry hand on his shoulder. "This wasn't quite what I expected…. But I'm sure it will make the birth process…." The last words were forgotten as he closed in eyes in pleasure, blossoming into a series of purrs as his mouth closed in a dreamy look. Erik was petting him right.

The purrs got interrupted by another internal growl. His slightly vertically-pupiled eyes finally opened.

"You're hungry, aren't you." Erik got up, pushing the cat-Telepath off his lap and onto the bed, which caused him to issue a mew of displeasure. "Must I feed and tend for you as though you're an actual cat? You can get food yourself."

"Yes, but I much prefer that you feed me, Erik," Charles insisted with a grin, sitting childishly on the bed, his tail swaying eagerly from side to side.

Erik started for the door, laughing. He returned with a bowl of cream and fish. A playful boyfriend lay on his bed, pawing the sheets as though something he wanted hid under them.

"You're becoming more of a cat by the second," observed Erik in disbelief, setting the food onto the bed. Charles lunged for it and lapped up the cream immediately.

After a moment:

"You can't drink all of that… A cat shouldn't consume that much in a setting."

"I'm pregnant!" Charles retorted, leaving the empty bowl and placing the fish between his hands for practice and swallowing them one by one. Based on the amount Erik brought, this was enough of an explanation, according to Charles, to eat almost three times he normally would in a single setting in almost less than a minute.

Hank butted in from the door with a clipboard. "One more day of transformation is all he'll need to have enough cat DNA to deliver the baby properly… That means he won't be speaking English when he's done."

"Good, he's getting annoying," Erik joked. Charles flattened his ears in aggravation, then pawed at Erik.

"Also, how much should he be eating?" he added for the amusement.

"Considering that he'll stay the same size entirely… Just as much as he normally eats, I'll assume. Just make sure you keep him on a cat diet."

"Are you sure our baby is going to be human?" he pondered seriously.

"It has to be, which is why Charles has to remain the same size."

"We're just going to have a giant cat… CHARLES!"

The cat-Telepath climbed on top of the counter, with skills that only a cat wielding human abilities could accomplish, and had already gotten into the cookie jar. He jerked his head up at them, his mouth full.

"Him and his cravings," Hank muttered, as Erik strode over to him and coaxed him to come down.

* * *

Erik stroked his furry lover as far as he could; his head to his chest lay on his lap, the rest remained on the couch. Charles was just recognizably himself; covered with fur and wielding full feline features.

They weren't alone. Raven sat with his feet gracing her lap, interestedly examining her brother. Purrs filled the room. Now, Charles was mostly unaware of the people around him; he had his prior intelligence, but could only get it across in the means of a cat. And he loved being petted by Erik.

"I know he's pregnant and all, but at this early in his pregnancy stage, I think he's getting a little chubby," she finally remarked, patting his side and avoiding the bulge that was being caressed.

Erik gave her a look, then glanced down at the drowsy cat-telepath. "You hear that, love? You should stick to your diet and stop eating all the human food in sight like I catch you doing. We run out constantly."

He continued to purr, then hissed as Raven touched his tail. She retreated quickly.

Charles began to sit up, but Erik pushed him back down to his lap.

"Once you stop petting him, he resorts to eating everything," Raven explained. "He needs your attention constantly. How long is he going to continue being a cat?"

"Only a few more months... until he's delivered our child."

"Well... keep him by your side constantly, then," she said, looking worried.

"I don't even need to do anything," Erik smiled. He got up, and Charles was quickly behind him, intent on wherever he was headed.

Raven uneasily watched the two mutants disappear through the door, wondering when her actual brother would come back.


End file.
